Rapping White
by xXlControlFreaklXx
Summary: Based On 8 Mile In a way. Draco has a dream to become a white rapper, he moves to Muggle London where he finds a whole life experience that he never knew he would ever take part in. Dr/Hr Chapter 2 up!!!!!!!
1. The Beginnig

Rapping White  
  
Summary-Draco has a dream. Will the guys in the neighborhood hear of it, though? When he thinks he has no one to confide in, someone shows up.  
  
  
  
Draco sat in the knight bus bobbing his head to his head phones. He decided on taking a trip to the muggle world just to feel the experience. A strange pimply boy came toward him, 'Excuse me sir,' there was no answer for Draco couldn't hear him because of the music blaring into his head. 'Sir!' He screamed. Draco jumped, and hit the pause button.  
  
'Yeah?' he asked still bobbing his head to the music that still lurked in his head.  
  
'Will you be having the hot chocolate speacial,' he asked, and then left as Draco shook his head. He returned to the front of the bus to talk to an elderly man who was driving, 'That Malfoy boy has got some issues. Listenin to muggle music, what would his pureblood family say ?'  
  
Earny took his eyes off the road fo a split second to turn to the boy in the far corner jottin down words every few seconds. 'He's got a plan though,' he said returning his attention just in time to see a large bank jump out of the busses way. The younger boy, Stan looked at him. Suddenlly the buss halted to a stop at The Ghetto Muggle London.  
  
Draco made his way out of the bus with his head phones on his neck and a large black trash bag in his other. He was wearin a white tanktop, baggy jeans, and nike tennishoes. As soon as he landed on the pavement he lifted two fingers in sign of a muggle way to say 'peace' to the two in the bus. Stan shook his head while earnie just laughed.  
  
Draco walked down a long dark alley. He passed many people huddled to gether. As he passed they gave him glaring stares, but Draco took no sign of fear or notice. He stopped when he reached a small town house that was made into a hotel. He paid for a room and settled himself on a bench that was infront of a small broken glassed window. He started to rap his words that he wrote earlier on the knight bus  
  
« You bitches get a hysterectomy disrespecting me  
  
You wanna feel the full effect of me, hand a tech to me  
  
Intellectually superior, I'll make the whack wearier  
  
Inferior, deterior rate, like bacteria  
  
Materially, killing serially, clearly you'll see  
  
How much in fear when u hear me you'll be  
  
Shiver and shake, quiver and quake  
  
Bite a rhyme and rip it off then stiffer and ache, whither and break  
  
You slithering snake, gibbering fake, fibbering flake  
  
I'll twist you into a different shape »  
  
he stopped as he saw movement outside his window. He stared out to see a women with brown hair and a perfect figure. She walked into the same building he was in. He had a big rush to go and see her, but thought better of it. He stayed where he was as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the door next to him open and than closed shut. He rubbed the thought of her out of his mind and then quickly got into bed wearing only his boxers and his tanktop.  
  
The End ! ! !  
  
LoveAlways*Chelsea 


	2. Explanations

Rapping White  
  
Alexia-and-Tessa*Like I said I haven't seen the movie, neither am I aloud so I don't know everything about the movie. If you want to you can give me suggestions through out the story. I totally Love Eminem! Thank You for reviewing!  
  
Izzy*Umm thank you for being the first to review, I changed the summary just for your sake, If you still don't like than you make it up!  
  
The Charmed One*Thank you  
  
Nobody In Particular*Thank You, I totally love him!! But I'm not aloud to see 8 Mile!!!! Im so pissed off!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chpt 2*  
  
Draco woke up to a loud scream. He quickly ran out of his room to see and old women yelling at a older looking man, 'How dare you leave the cat in my room, you cat lover !!!'  
  
The door next to Draco's opened and out walked the girl he saw last night. She was wearing a long t-shirt that fell below her knees. She must of noticed his stare because she turned to him and smiled, 'Mrs. Leleryl, she allergic to cats, and her husband sometimes forget. No need to pay attention to them.' Draco smiled, 'Hermione Granger.and you are?' Draco's smile was wiped away in a stare of disbelief.  
  
'Hermione!?,' he gasped. She nodded, 'No no I'm Draco,' he said grabbing his hair.  
  
She smiled, 'Draco Malfoy? That's you? The same snob who dropped out of Hogwarts in his 5th year?'  
  
He looked at her and was abou to throw something in her face but decide not to, 'What are you doin up in herre(he he)?' he asked.  
  
She grew quiet but then replied, 'I should be askin you the same question. What is a pureblood doing out here, does your daddy know?'  
  
'Fuck off, hermione. First no he doesn't and why should he, I'm 18, I can make my own decisions of what I want to do in life,' he yelled at her defensively.  
  
'I was just playin, god,' she turned as someone walked up the stairs, it was her friend Laziar.(okay im not racist or like that I just gotta do this shit and say he's black. If anyone reads this and doesn't like it than just put it in a review and I'll change it) Laziar was a tall masculine, black guy. He looked down at Draco and then at Hermione. Finally getting the idea she spoke, 'Laziar, this is Draco, a friend from school, Draco this is Laziar, a friend from down the hall. He lives in room 303.' Draco smiled and pulled his hand to shake his but Laziar just laugh. He made his hand into a fist. Draco got scared and ducked.  
  
'Draco get up!' hermione screamed, and he did to see laughter playing in Laziar's eyes.  
  
'It's alright Hermione, I'll see you two around,' and with that he left.  
  
'Draco come here!' She lead him into her room, 'People around here don't take shit like shaking hands!'  
  
'He was gonna punch me!'  
  
'No he wasn't but if you keep it up I will !' She reached over and molded his hands into a fist shape and she did the same with hers. She knocked her fist against the top and then the bottom of his. 'Do that from now on.' He nodded, 'Now tell me why you're here instaed of your manor?'  
  
He told her of how he got a hold of a lot of muggle rap cds and how he got obssessed. 'I would blare the music so loud that my father had enough of it, so he kicked me out. He told me never to come back. I decided to come here and try and you know, rap, entertain.'  
  
Hermione laughed, 'You rap?'  
  
Draco's face rose with anger, 'What do you know about hip hop, Hermione? I thought you were miss. Perfect in school. What I really want to know is why your not living in the wizarding world ?'  
  
'I've been living here all my life,' she looked out the window, 'I grew up here. After graduation, my mom got sick, she was to much to handle for dad, so he left and I came. She died in a year, so I just decided to live here. I isolated my past from Hogwarts.'  
  
'So you haven't talk to anyone, besides Laziar ?'  
  
'No, I have more, Today I'll introduce you to them, show you around, how's that sound ?'  
  
Draco thought about it, 'Okay, but I need to find a job first.'  
  
'Meet me outside here in 30 minutes.'  
  
He agreed and soon left to get ready. He took a fast shower and dressed himself in the same jeans as yesterday and a red t*shirt. He messed his hair up a bit and with one more look in the mirror he turned on his heel and left to go outside. Before he opened the door he saw Hermione outside waiting for him. Her brown hair was tied in a loose bun, she was wearing flare jeans and a black leather coat. It must have been cold because she was shivering. He turned around to go back and get his jacket but as he did he ran into Laziar, who looked protective.  
  
'If you do anything to break her heart or hurt her in anyway, I will make sure you won't live in time to see any respect from us,' he grunted. Draco knew he had to stand up for himself so he stood he ground.  
  
'Respect from who?' It was a dumb question and he already knoew the question, but he couldn't think of anything in time to say.  
  
'Watch it Boy,' and then he left.  
  
Draco ran up to retrieve his jacket and then came down once again, and greeted Hermione.  
  
The End ! ! !  
  
LoveAlways*Chelsea 


End file.
